


Lament

by Nymeria_Snow



Series: Poetry of Dragon Age [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Poetry, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 23:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymeria_Snow/pseuds/Nymeria_Snow
Summary: A poem dedicated to my dear friend and beta TurboNerd, and her heartbreaking fanfic about Nyla Cousland and her pain over Alistair's death. Plus a pic collage of the two lovers.





	Lament

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TurboNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurboNerd/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Alistair is Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939958) by [TurboNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurboNerd/pseuds/TurboNerd). 



 

**Lament**

She was in love,

she was in bliss,

didn’t want more,

than her man’s kiss.

 

A Shadow came,

they were its game.

He feared for her,

she feared for him.

He couldn’t do the offered sin,

he drew the beast out of its lair,

he killed it, died and left no heir.

 

Her world felt silent, grey and bare,

filled with nothing but despair.

She couldn’t take another breath,

wanted nought but to be joined in death.

 

Walked in shadows,

blind to Sun,

hearing his ghost’s calls,

she couldn’t run.

 

I feel her pain,

I do and share

the lament for Nyla

and her Alistair.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Maker bless you for any comment you choose to share!


End file.
